Twisted Little Girl
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru was going to have a talk with Usagi first thing in the morning. But now she has to deal with Hotaru's twisted questions on her twisted vision of pregnancy and having babies first. OOCness


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor anime in here. I do own this weird plot though.

Warning: Hotaru is complete **OUT** of character.

* * *

**Twisted Little Girl**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Hotaru put a hand through her black hair in frustration. She had been looking on the internet for the answer for over a couple of hours already and still hadn't found what she was looking for. Ofcourse it didn't help that she was only nine years old and had no idea what she had to look for exactly. ''Stupid machine.'' She scolded, hitting the computer. ''Holy Fu....''

''Now, now,'' Suddenly a voice said. Hotaru jumped up in shock.

''I said HOLY! Nothing evil!'' The black haired girl defended herself. She quickly threw up her hands in surrender. ''I said _HOLY_.''

Michiru stood in the door opening. Next to her stood a tall blonde. ''You shouldn't hit that poor computer,'' The aqua haired girl went on. ''You might break it. Or worse.''

''It won't do what I am telling it to do!'' Hotaru yelled in frustration, giving the poor machine a smack once more.

Haruka who had been quiet suddenly turned to look at her girlfriend. ''Michiru. If that computer crashes, what can be 'worse'?'' She wondered, still pondering on Michiru's last remark.

The smaller girl just ignored her lover and walked up to the little girl. ''Alright. Let me help you. What are you looking for?''

''Babies.'' Hotaru replied.

Michiru raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask and typed the word into a search machine. ''See. Over a million hits already. Why do you want to learn more about babies. You already know where you come from, right?''

''Yes,'' Hotaru replied. She proudly nodded. ''A baby comes from my pee hole.''

''Wow.'' Haruka said. She was a bit shocked upon hearing that.

Michiru just gestured her lover to lay low. How else was the child going to say where babies came from. A vagina? Michiru rather heard the girl use the words 'pee hole'. ''So you think you can find what you were looking for now?''

''No.'' Came the child's reply. ''Too many letters.''

''Well maybe if you tell me what you want to know I can tell you about it. I'm pretty well aware of how those things work.''

''Michiru-mama,'' Hotaru said while shaking her head as if she was disappointed with the older girl. ''I'm not interested in knowing where they come from. I want to know how I can get myself a little baby. I can't find a cute boy on the internet to make a baby with.'' After all, Chibi-Usa had learnt her that she could find _everything_ on the internet. Even a boy or a job.

This was enough for Haruka to almost choke. ''Excuse me?!'' She screamed out loud.

Michiru giggled. If Haruka had used that scream in battle against a youma they probably would've scared it enough to kill it. Saved them a lot of trouble. ''Calm down Ruka. I'm sure Hotaru meant something else.''

''No.'' The child said casually. ''I want to have a baby.''

''You're too young for that sweetie.'' The aqua haired girl said, placing a kiss on her adopted daughter's head. ''Besides, you shouldn't say those things around Haruka-papa. It'll upset her.''

Hotaru sighed. ''I knew it. You don't love me. I want a baby!''

''Enough of these ramblings.'' Haruka said, shaking her head in frustration. ''Wait until you're 18 years old or atleast until you've moved out of this house before you start saying things like that.'' Haruka took a deep breath. Just thinking of the idea had taken atleast a few years of her life.

''But if I don't like the baby?'' Hotaru just went on. ''Or worse. What if it doesn't like me. Not that it's possible to not like me but still. What if?'' She paused. Both her Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa stood there, looking at her as if she was an alien. ''Can I push it back in or trade it in the store for one I _do_ like? Or a kitten maybe?''

''Hotaru,'' Michiru tried to sound as neutral as possible. She didn't want to scare the child into never asking such things in the future. ''Maybe you should ask this later.''

''In twenty years or something.'' Haruka finished for her lover. Was Hotaru seriously asking them if she could trade a baby for a kitten if she didn't like it?

''But I want to know now. I'm planning on having my baby tomorrow so we have to hurry up. I need to get one inside of me.'' Hotaru sounded almost desperate and in a hurry all of a sudden.

''Inside of you? Darling,'' Michiru was shocked by the girl's vision of having babies. She now turned to her lover. ''When I told you to have _that _talk with Hotaru. What exactly did you tell her?''

Haruka shrugged. ''Some innocent lies. She's too young to know anyway!''

''She's asking now isn't she?!'' Michiru hissed.

''Please don't argue. I will take good care of my baby.** If** I like it.'' The black haired girl said, hugging her mother's leg. ''Promise.''

''Sweetie,'' Michiru took a deep breath before she went on. ''I'm sure you'll be a great mommy but you're too young to have a baby. You'll have to wait until your older. If you behave for now I'll tell you tomorrow how you really can make a baby.''

''You sure you want to explain that to her? What if she finds a little boy on the street or at school. What are you going to tell the teacher then, eh Michiru?'' The tomboy fell back on the couch.

''Then we'll have nine months to worry about that. Besides, she's too young. She can't even have a baby even if she tried.'' Michiru sat down next to her lover. ''It'll be fine Haruka. It's just a fase. All kids ask such things eventually.''

''Wanna bet they don't?'' Came the reply.

''Please focuss!'' Hotaru yelped, jumping on top of Michiru. She looked the aqua haired girl straight into her eyes. ''Now explain to me why you'll have _nine months_ to worry?!''

Haruka smirked. ''You can't make a baby in one day Hotaru. You have to be pregnant for atleast nine months. Sometimes two years before you finally deliver the baby. You have to go weeks, days and months in pain. You'll cry every day and get really fat. Everyone at school will probably pick on you for being such a fat ass and...'' She got cut off by Michiru who smacked her against the back of her head.

''Are you trying to traumatize her?!''

Hotaru just put her hands on Michiru's cheeks and made the older girl look back at her. ''Jesus Christ! I can't wait that long!''

''What's your mouth girl. Who learns you to say stuff like that?'' Haruka wondered. She could still remember herself being brought up. Never had she ever asked her parents these things. Let alone stand curse in front of her family.

''Chibi-Usa.'' Hotaru replied. ''And it's not a bad word. I'm just remembering Jesus' name. I don't want to forget god's son. That's all. You can't get angry with me because I believe in something.''

''I'll have a talk with Usagi first thing tomorrow morning.'' Michiru smiled. ''Now let go of my cheeks. You're squeezing a bit too hard.''

Hotaru made a strange sound, putting both her hands in the air and falling backwards on the ground. Both Haruka and Michiru jumped up to see if she was hurt. ''Hotaru!'' They both yelled in unison.

''I'm okay Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa.'' Hotaru sat up again, rubbing the back of her head. ''The pain gave me a good idea.''

''If it has got something to do with babies I swear I'll make that pain worse.'' Haruka growled under her breath. Her lover just giggled upon Haruka's frustration.

''What idea?'' Why the hell she was asking? She had no idea. At first this conversation was weird and awkward but Haruka's behaviour and Hotaru's innocence really made things interesting and rather funny.

''Animals don't have to wait nine months or two years. I'll just have sex with a dog and bare a beautiful little puppy.'' Hotaru chirped.

''Hotaru,'' Michiru wanted to say something but a loud noise interrupted her. Also Hotaru was taken off guard by the sound. ''What was that? Ruka?'' Both girls scanned the room for a second. ''Ruka?''

Then they saw the unconscious body lying on the ground next to them. ''Oh my god, Ruka!'' Michiru yelled.

''So,'' The black haired girl started, bending down to face her Haruka-papa. ''When are we going to buy my dog?''

**The End (Hopefully)**

I'm currently working at a school as a teacher. This story is based on a few questions a student asked me. Hotaru is obviously way out of character but it makes for a good story. I think.


End file.
